1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting frame for an electrically driven motor vehicle having two frame beams oriented in a longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle. An electric drive unit for driving the motor vehicle is mounted on the frame beams and has an electrical component formed separately from the electric drive unit. The electrical component is accommodated in a flexurally stiff housing that is mounted on the mounting frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 2011/066884 discloses a mounting frame for mounting drive components of an electrically driven motor vehicle on a supporting frame or a chassis of the motor vehicle. The motor vehicle body of WO 2011/066884 has a beam structure that forms a closed arc and a housing of a motor vehicle component is mounted on the motor vehicle body by separate beams between two sections of the beam structure that are angled relative to one another. The use of two additional beams to mount the motor vehicle component results in an overall construction that is technically complex and increases the weight of the motor vehicle.
US 2012/0031689 discloses another mounting arrangement for components of an electric motor vehicle where the component is mounted on a part of the closed motor vehicle supporting frame. However, the housing of the motor vehicle component has no influence on the stability of the motor vehicle supporting frame.
The known electric motor vehicles have a disadvantage that the stability of the motor vehicle supporting frame is reduced due to the absence of components of the internal combustion engine and/or of the transmission unit. Thus, additional stiffening means are required to ensure passive safety for the occupants in the event of the motor vehicle being involved in a collision.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a mounting frame for an electrically driven motor vehicle, which mounting frame increases the passive safety of the occupants with little technical outlay.